


Family Values

by ivybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I love it here, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivybucky/pseuds/ivybucky
Summary: you take Bucky home to meet your family for the first time for a week’s stay during thanksgiving
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> all of my marvel fics can be found at ivybucky on tumblr

“I’m not sure about this, Y/N,” Bucky worried front the driver’s seat of the truck that drove both of you through the back roads of Tennessee. “What if they don’t like me? I’m not exactly everyone’s type.” he muttered with a tight lipped smile. 

You reached across the middle console in between you to wrap your hand around his on the gear shift, squeezing it just a little. “Honey, if they’re anything like me, they’ll fall in love with you the moment they lay eyes on you,” you gushed, making his neck go a little pink before he glanced over at you with a wide smile. 

“Gosh, doll,” he chuckled. “I knew you were into me back then, but I didn’t know I affected you that much.” His fingers intertwined with yours, giving a slight squeeze back. “I’m just worried ‘s all. So many new people.”

“Baby, if you want to leave at any point, just let me know,” you stated more firmly. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do. Whatever makes you comfortable, okay?”

Bucky gave a soft smile at you before turning his attention to the long and winding road ahead of him. He lifted your intertwined hands to kiss the back of yours before mumbling into it, “Okay.”

\- 

The Y/L/N Family Farm sat on 40 acres of small hills that were backed by a nearby creek. Cattle, donkeys, ducks, and chickens scattered the land, grazing through the grass. The pond out front still with occasional ripples when a turtle popped their head out, or a sunfish surfaced for food. Besides the house, there was a barn, with various old machinery and memorabilia stored, and a greenhouse off the side of the house with vegetable growth experiments. 

Bucky pulled up to the front gate of the property, punching in the gate code before entering the fence line. 

“Holy shit, doll,” he huffed, smirking a little. “I didn’t know you were a full on cowgirl.” Your hand gently smacked his chest, causing him to chuckle. 

“Wait, Buck,” you paused, seeing your grandmother’s two donkeys meandering along the driveway. “Stop here.”

You quickly got out of the truck, smiling at Bucky’s questioning gaze as you shut the door behind you. Walking up to the donkeys with your hand reaching out, you started cooing, “Hi girls, I’ve missed you.” After several sniffs of your hand, one of the donkeys gently pressing their nose into your hand. Soon they were nuzzling both of their heads against your torso, huffing affectionately. 

The slight electrical buzz of the car window sounded and you looked up to see Bucky’s wide and loving grin. “As cute as this is babydoll, we should probably go say hi to your folks.” 

Arriving at the entry of the house, you felt Bucky take a deep breath beside you before looking at you with a nervous smile. You widely turned it, grabbing his hand and knocking on the door, before entering. 

“Gram? Mom? We’re here!” you called out, pulling Bucky behind you. Laughter rang out through the living room and kitchen as you rounded the corner. 

“Y/N, sweetie, it’s so good to see you,” your grandmother gushed as your pulled you into a hug, your mother trailing behind. “Hi sweetheart.” 

Both of them took a step after greeting you and made pointed looks towards Bucky, who, still behind you, had a wide smile at your interactions. You giggled, grabbing his hand to pull him forward, “This is my boyfriend, Bucky.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Y/N has told me so much about you,” he smiled widely, sticking his hand out to shake theirs, only to be met with a forceful hug from your grandmother. 

“Y/N never told us how handsome you are,” she gushed, letting him go. Your mother chuckled, “No, I’m pretty sure she couldn’t stop telling us how handsome he was.” 

You face went red, “Mom! Can we not, please?” Bucky chuckled next you, squeezing your hand. 

You made your way around the room, greeting and introducing Bucky to your various aunts, uncles, and cousins. Your grandfather, being a little intense, had given him a stern handshake before straightforwardly asking him about his intentions. You tensed, clinging to Bucky’s metal arm at the question. He only chuckled before looking at you smiling and saying, “Just to make her as happy as she can be.” 

Your grandfather smiled widely at him, a sight in itself, and said, “Good answer.”

Once you had settled in, conversation flowed smoothly. Your family knew about your work with the Avengers and were quite proud, asking questions about your work and how things were going. With Bucky most of your family tread lightly around his past, but asked about some of his most recent missions. Your grandfather, however, wasn’t afraid to get right to the important questions. 

“So when you worked for Hydra,” he started, getting several yelps from his family. “What I’m just asking a question?” Bucky’s fingers intertwined with yours, and chuckled. 

“It’s okay, really,” he smiled before continuing. “What did you wanna know?”

You called his name, just quiet enough for only him to hear, but he only responded with a wink. 

“When you worked for hydra,” your grandfather began again, almost pausing for someone to try and stop him again. “What did they do to brainwash you?” 

Your grandmother gasped, “My GOD Y/GP/N, could you BE any more subtle?”

Bucky stiffened just a tad next you, letting his hand tighten on yours. 

“You know, sir,” he began with an intake of breath, before smiling once more. “I try not to think about that stuff because I’m in a better place now, and to be completely honest, that time of my life is a little fuzzy. But I know there was electrocution and a lot of physical abuse involved.” 

You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. Your grandfather nodded, “It’s incredible how far you’ve come from such a bad situation. I know it was probably a hard struggle letting go of your past and all the things they made you do. I’m glad that you’ve found Y/N, and I’m glad you’ve been able to outgrow the person you were forced to be.”

Tears welled in your eyes, as you smiled at your grandfather. Bucky relaxed against you, smiling. “Thank you sir,” he said softly, trying not to let too many emotions come through, before looking down at you. “I’m glad I found her too.”

-

“I really like him,” your mother said as she stood next to you in the kitchen grabbing a drink for the both of you. You looked up to him laughing and smiling with your cousins who were about your age. Feeling your eyes on him, he met your gaze and shot you a wink before continuing the conversation. You smiled widely at your mother, “Trust me, me too.”

“Go sit back down with him and spend some time with him,” she chuckled. 

“Mom, I was gonna help with the dishes,” you argued. 

“No, don’t worry about it. He wants you over there, I can tell.” You chuckled before taking your drinks over to your seat. 

He wrapped an arm around your back, pulling you closer to him. “Thanks, doll.”

Conversation with your cousins continued until one of your small cousins (and your favorite) came up to you.

“Y/N, can you and Mr. Bucky come play with us outside?” she near whined. You giggled, “Why do you ask him?”

Shyly she went up to Bucky who was already smiling in her direction and climbed into his lap. “Mr. Bucky will you and Y/N come play with us outside?” He chuckled rubbing her back a little. 

“Of course! How could I turn that down?” You giggled again, picking her up off his lap and carrying her outside where her fellow younger cousins were. 

“Alright kiddos,” Bucky announced with his hands on his hips. “What are we playing. 

“Hide and seek!” he chuckled at the unanimous yell. “Bucky will you be it?” 

“Sure, I’ll give a 30 second head start.” The cousin who brought you out here ran and hid behind your legs, causing you to giggle. Various children ran behind trees and bushes and cars in the front of the house. 

After Bucky was done counting, he uncovered his eyes and looked around the area. Immediately he knew the location of every single kid, but of course he wasn’t gonna act like he knew. However, when his eyes landed on you with little hands wrapping around the front of your legs, he couldn’t help himself. 

“Hmmm doll you look awfully suspicious,” he stated, slowly walking towards you with mischievous glint in his eye. “I think I’m gonna have to check you out.”

“James,” you said fearfully yet stern, holding your hands up. “Don’t you dare.”

“Aww doll, I think I have to,” he said now inches from you, pausing before lifting you up over his shoulder to find the small child behind you. You fell into a fit of giggles. 

“Bucky put me down!” you laughed. 

“No I don’t think I will,” he stated matter-of-factly, ticking your side. 

“Kids come help me!!” you yelped. Kids from all directions came from around you two swarmed Bucky’s legs, trying to knock him down. Of course, his super soldier strength was gonna be able to hold out against their attempts. 

Swiftly, he scooped up one of the girls, flinging her over his other shoulder. Fits of giggles from the kids just continued to sound out as Bucky finally set you down on you feet, earning a light smack on the chest. He just laughed and gave you a quick peck on the lips before being dragged out by the girls somewhere. 

You chuckled walking as he looked back at you fearfully. Your grandmother, unknown to you had walked up next to you. 

“So when are you kids getting married?” she suddenly asked, making you jump. 

“Gosh Gram, I didn’t see you,” you sighed. “I don’t even know if that’s what he wants. I’m just happy I get to be with him, even if he doesn’t want long term.”

“You’re an idiot,” she huffed.

“Gram!” 

“What? You’d have to be an idiot to not see how in love with you he is. And he agreed to spend an entire week with your family? No one does that if they don’t want long-term sweetie.”

Bucky was sitting in the grass now letting the three smallest girls play with his long hair, putting braids in it to make it “pretty”. Bucky turned to you and grinned, mouthing ‘I love you’ in your direction. You winked back. 

“Marry that man, Y/N,” she sighed, with a small smile. “As soon as you can. I’m positive that’s the only thing on his mind.” 

\- 

After hours of playing with the kids and sitting down to watch a movie with the whole family, everyone but you and Bucky had retreated to their room. Now you sat on the couch by the fireplace with Bucky’s head in your lap. You fingers softly brushing out the braids that had stayed in his hair, causing him to sigh and flutter his eyes closed every time your nails ran through is scalp. 

“Baby,” he murmured. “You keep doing that and I’m gonna fall asleep right here, right now.” 

You giggled. “I keep I’m gonna keep one in. It looks good on you.” 

He sat up next to you, pulling you into his side, pulling your legs into his lap so he could rub them. He kissed the top of your head.

“Bucky, you were amazing today,” you sighed, resting your head on his chest. “Everyone just absolutely loved you. Those little girls would have you all to themselves if they could.” 

“Come on, doll. You know you’re the only girl for me,” he chuckled, causing you to smile.

“Mom and my grandparents really liked you. I think Gramps was impressed by you,” you winced, remembering his question from earlier. “I’m sorry if they were a bit overbearing tonight.”

“Doll,” he lifted your chin to meet your gaze. “I love your family. They made you and they’re apart of you. Quirks and all, I couldn’t be happier to be here right now.” 

You smiled softly, before pressing your lips to his in a loving kiss. You pulled away and rested your forehead against his. “I love you,” you smiled. 

“I love you,” he responded, wrapping his arms around you bringing you closer somehow. 

You giggled, “Those kids really did have fun with you.” He chuckled next to you.

“They were fun to be with,” he sighed. “Promise me we’ll have a girl.” You met his eyes searching for some type of confirmation of seriousness. You saw heartfelt truth as he smiled almost sheepishly at you. You smiled back, wrapping a hand around his middle. 

“I promise.”


End file.
